Glass Walkers
The Glass Walkers The Glass Walker tribe originated in Mesopotamia and were called the Warders of Men. Cut off from the rural septs of the Garou, they lived in a separate world and began to understand humans by living among them. Long before the Bone Gnawers were driven into urban areas, the Warders of Men entrenched themselves in the wealthiest and largest cities among the tradesmen, scholars and military classes. Throughout the medieval era, the tribe had evolved into the City Warders and encouraged trade and the spread of knowledge while battling the minions of the Wyrm. By the dawn of the Victorian era, they traveled along the railroads as the Iron Riders- and it was with this moniker that the tribe sailed with schooners during the penal colonial era to the Lost Continent. They were the first tribe to arrive enmass to Australia, bringing the Concordiat to the Lost Cubs born there from the kinfolk that had arrived with the First and Second Fleets. They Glass Walkers and their kinfolk helped the Weaver stretch its webs across the world at a time the other tribes did not perceive it to be as much of a threat as the Wyrm. The tribe reinvents itself, constantly adapting to human culture. Their tribal totem is Cockroach and their spirit allies include Bulln-bulln the Lyrebird, Centipede, City spirits, Clashing Boom-Boom, Easy Credit, Gremlins , Kilakac'n the Monkey King, Mula'Krante, O'Mighty Dolla', Packrat, Pattern Spiders, Mersenne, Stourbridge Lion, Technology spirits, Wolf Spider Camps In The Great Divide Most Glasswalkers are: *City Farmers in Black Mountain, Farm Cove, and Poet's Landing *Corporate Wolves in Farm Cove *Dies Ultimae in Farm Cove and Luna's Tears *Frankenweilers in Farm Cove and Poet's Landing *Gunslingers in Luna's Tears *Lost Boys in Farm Cove and Black Mountain *Random Interrupts in Black Mountain and Farm Cove *Urban Primatives in Farm Cove and Poet's Landing Tribal Culture In Bandaiyan Mariko Chen , Athro Ragabash is the current leader of the Corporate Wolves and the oldest Glass Walker left in Bandaiyan. She controls a powerful hidden empire from a penthouse in Sydney. The leaders of the four septs in New South Wales have to go to her, on her own terms. Mariko's reclusive nature is often ascribed to the many assassination attempts, especially by the vampires princes of New South Wales. Tribal leaders do a very good job of presenting a united front to other tribes and tribal adversaries but the politics between all of them are extremely complicated and multi-layered. As the largest tribe in both Australia and Great Divide, the Glass Walkers consider themselves the new leaders of the Concordiat but others are eager to dethrone them. Glass Walker & Kinfolk Characters in Great Divide Athro Ragabash Mariko Chen (SPC - leader of Corporate Wolves; Sydney ) Athro Philodox Amy Knows-Your-Name (SPC- Farm Cove ) Athro Ahroun James Crash-of-Thunder (SPC Luna's Tears ) Adren Galliard Deidre Called-By-the-Wind (SPC Poet's Landing ) Adren Theurge Christopher Cries-To-The-Spiders (SPC - Black Mountain ) Fostern Ahroun Fostern Galliard Fostern Philodox Cliath Theurge Cliath Ragabash Emily Plays-For-Keeps (SPC - Black Mountain ) Cliath Ahroun Cliath Galliard main page